


Time For Tea?

by TheKingYeager



Series: The Mis-Sex-ventures of Eren. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, M/M, POV Third Person, Pinning Levi, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: Levi doesn't know who, why, or where this watch came from. But he does quickly learn what it is and what it does. Or rather, what it causes someone to do.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Mis-Sex-ventures of Eren. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580194
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	Time For Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Levi!!
> 
> Base off a long ago anon request to write porn using a 'Magic Watch.' Also pretty sure this is an actual irl porn plot too so... (☉ε ⊙)ﾉ 
> 
> Not gonna lie, this is drawn out smut. The watch is literally a plot device and has no meaning or explanation. If you would like to see the room setting, I recreated it over here [ HERE.](https://twitter.com/thekingyeager/status/1283193939177156614?s=20%22)  
> Sorry for any mistakes/misspellings. I quickly edited this with Grammarly, cuz holiday season madness + fatigue. Thank you for reading!!

It was quiet in Erwin's office without Hange being present. The lack of two big brains babbling about everything left the room with an almost peaceful atmosphere to Levi. The only sounds were of other soldiers walking by. Footsteps muffled behind the thick wooden door and drowned out to the soft scratching of ink on paper. 

Then there was also the occasional hum from Erwin. His deranged joy of daily bills, spreadsheets, or whatever else the man got as paperwork. Each small hum would be followed by paper moving. Breaking the silence every rhythmic few. That is until harsh knocks to the door echoed through the room. Nullifying the calm and Levi's slowly drooping eyes.

“Captain Levi, you’ve got mail!” Came a loud feminine voice from behind the thick door. The mail from the week must have been sorted and was now being delivered. 

Part of Levi wished it was Eren delivering mail to him. Even though he had sent Eren off for tea only a few moments ago, he wouldn’t mind seeing the fiery young soldier. At least having him close within eye distance. Maybe he could rope Eren into helping with the stack of papers that were no doubt waiting for him behind the door. At the very least, have Eren tidy up the office while he worked on the papers. 

Knowing Erwin didn't hear the door, being buried and drowned in his one true love. A heavy sigh left Levi as he pushed himself off the maroon leather chair. Dreading any boring papers he himself will have to waste his day doing as he approached the door.

On opening the heavy wooden door, there wasn't a stack of papers in the woman's arms, but a small brown package. Curious, but a mental breath of relief. Unless the papers were in the box...

The woman gave a salute as Levi took the package in one hand. It was an oddity that he would ever receive a package, let alone one in the mail from an unknown source. He gave his thanks before turning and closing the door. 

The package wasn't big at all, wrapped with cloth and twine, and fitting in one of his hands. Levi gave it a gentle shake, holding it up to his ear. Not hearing anything broken or breakable, he continued back over to the leather chair. 

“A small present?” Erwin inquired from over some papers. Levi frowned while looking over the rectangle box. 

“Present for what and from who? There isn’t even any indication it was sent from someone, seeing as my name’s the only damn thing on it.” 

“Perhaps a secret admirer.” Levi rolled his grey eyes at Erwin’s words. Like he didn't have enough of those already in the barracks, let alone within walls. But enough about who and more about what. What could anyone send him that he wouldn't throw away in an instant? That wouldn't gross him out or fail to make him laugh.

Pretty much any gift Hange would send.

Levi pulled at the twine wrapped around the package only to get interrupted by a more familiar, gentle knocking on the door. It creaked open with Eren holding the tray of tea balanced on one hand and his other gripped on the door handle.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Erwin gave a big smile at Eren’s soft tone. Welcoming the younger back. Levi wouldn’t lie that he felt better with Eren nearby. With a wave of his hand, Levi motioned to Eren to bring the tea over to the only uncluttered edge of Erwin's desk. As the younger did so, Levi continued to busy himself with opening the curious package. 

“Oh! Sir, is it your birthday? If I had known-” Eren seemed disappointed with himself and Levi wouldn’t have that.

“It's not.” There were many things Eren could give him if it were his birthday. Some Eren might not want or know how to give. And the chances of those were beyond never.

Levi pulled the cloth away and opened the light wooden box, revealing an old pocket watch. Bronze with some wear but still fine detail around the aged yellowed face. He flipped it over in his hand and traced a pale finger over the ornate design on the back. No initials or anything. Levi flipped it back over and stared as the thin metal hands didn't move. Holding it up to his ear he heard no ticking or clicking either.

“Who the hell would send me a shitty broken watch in the post?” It made no sense and irritated him a hint. Sending him garbage in the mail...

Eren gave a thoughtful hum as he started pouring the hot tea. Levi briefly pondered if Eren gave it to him. Sending it in the mail, being too shy to give it face to face. Looking to Eren’s focused frown, one of the usual looks on Eren's face, it didn't seem likely.

Setting the kettle down with care, Eren softly announced that the tea was ready. Levi would have jumped for it if not for the mystery currently in hand. Eren must have noted such and moved next to him. Daring to get just a little closer, or was that just his imagining? Eren’s closeness didn't bother him, rather he held the watch higher up so Eren could see it better. If he didn't send it, then maybe he might have some clue. Eren had mentioned his father on one or more occasions. Perhaps he had one like this?

There was the winder at the top. Maybe it wasn't a pocketwatch per se but a stopwatch? That would explain why the hands didn't move. But it seemed far too ornate just to be a stopwatch.

“Maybe it was sent to you by mist-” 

~Click~

Nothing. The hands didn't move and there was a blatant lack of ticking coming from it.

“Thing’s busted.” With a click of his tongue, Levi looked it over again. Giving it a small shake with some frustration. It was a shame that it was broken. Fixing it back up would be a bother, but it was a nice enough watch. It could certainly be worth more than he has seen or held in his hands before.

It was then that Levi noticed the dead silence around him. 

He looked to Erwin first, his body still and face blank. Not a noticeable intake or exhale of breath leaving his body. His blue eyes unmoving on the paper in hand. 

Levi turned to Eren. His body was unmoving as well. Leaning forward with his hands resting on his thighs. Mouth opened in a frown as if he was overthinking where the watch was from, or who had sent it. Jealous that someone had sent him a present perhaps? Levi could have laughed at the intrusive thought. That seemed as likely as Eren being too shy to give a gift.

Which was highly unlikely.

Eren’s large green eyes were focused and unblinking to where the watch had just been held. Even if he moved it further away Eren’s eyes didn’t follow.

Grey eyes narrowed, giving both men a moment to see if any of them slipped and moved. He started to grow concerned as neither of them did. They were still breathing, right? And their eyes had to start watering soon.

“Hey, what the hell are you two doing?” Levi asked looking between them. No answer from either.

If it was a joke, he had to give them props for being so still and convincing. He also had a lurking suspicion if this was a joke, it was Erwin's piss poor idea. One that sweet Eren got wrapped up into.

All he had done was push the watch’s button. If he did it again would they both notice and start moving again? What if he did it out of their sight? Surely they couldn't tell if he pressed it or not and the prank would be over.

Levi moved his hand behind the side of the chair, staring back and forth between the two of them, seeing if either of them moved.

~Click~

The sound of papers flipping filled the air along with Eren's voice,

“-take. Um... maybe a watch repairs man shares your name?” Eren turned to fully face Levi. Continuing his train of thought as if he wasn't previously frozen, “Maybe he’s just not as well known as you are, sir.” Levi tried his best to not notice how close Eren's face was.

After all, something was terribly off. Levi could feel an odd chill of uneasiness about what had just happened. There was no way they both could have seen him press the button. They both should not have moved at the same time as the button press and then act as if time wasn't frozen. It was too advanced to be a joke.

Levi moved the unusual watch back to the front of his chest. Was it a prank or was this a new power? If a boy could turn into a fifteen-meter titan then what's to say a watch couldn't stop time?

“Perhaps it was sent to you from a distant relative? Like a father passing his son a family heirloom.” Erwin had popped his own theory in. But Levi looked between the two males. Ignoring the conversation being held in favor of trying to wrap his mind around this magic. 

Would it work again?

“Forgive me if it's not my place to ask but-”

~Click~

Levi looked to Eren's frozen form. Mouth open from mid-speech and head turned to face Erwin. Levi peered over to the Commander as well, who was much the same. Unmoving, peering to Eren and waiting for his question.

“You're kidding.” Levi hissed under his breath, fully turning to Eren. He moved his hand in a swift motion in front of Eren's face, as if he were about to violently grab it. 

No blinking or even a slight twitch. Eren for sure would have flinched if he was pretending. Not something Levi was proud of, but the evidence was there.

If this was real... if he truly could control time…

Escaping the walls was here in his hand. Freedom was possible. All the lives he can save with this power. But the opposite being, if this were to end up in the wrong hands, it could be the end of humanity. Killing all of the titans would be a breeze if he controlled this power. Lives wouldn't need to be wasted if he had this watch with him. Eren wouldn't be forced to use his power and danger himself.

Levi found himself staring at the young shifter’s profile. Eren’s eyes were innocent and hesitant from the unknown question he was about to ask. Afraid of disrespecting the Commander of all people. 

If time was really at a standstill. If Eren and Erwin had no idea time was frozen, he could get away with a lot of things. He could say all the things his heart wished to spill. The truths of his feelings.

Levi kept his voice just above a whisper. Looking to the dip of Eren’s collar as he spoke, “Say, Eren...” 

Part of him felt like this was still a trick, and he pursed his lips from saying any more. He could never say what he wanted to Eren's face. To have anyone hear it, Levi would have to keep them silent. One way or another. It would be too much if someone found out how endless his heart bled for the young soldier. If anyone heard The Captain Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, speaking out about such feelings for the Boy Titan Shifter. Surely someone would blame Eren for witchcraft used to do such. And that would be nothing short of bullshit. 

But that wouldn't happen. No one would hear him. No one could hear him. He could spill his heart and no one could say or do anything about it. 

Levi felt a slight pinch of what could be giddiness as he sat up straighter. Speaking in a lower tone, “Eren,” He paused, a thin black brow rising and a small smirk spreading on seeing no movement from him, “Do you know just how cute you look?” 

Not a twitch or a flush to Eren's tan cheeks. He didn't pull away, covering his ears or stammer like Levi would like to think Eren would do. However, Levi’s own heart squeezed with joy. Sighing out his tense shoulders to relax. It was liberating to be able to say whatever he wants to whoever he wants. 

A dangerous power of heat and need rolled through him, and down his spine. Excitement perhaps? Tightening his grip on the watch, Levi moved closer to Eren, sitting up to kneel in the leather chair. His pale fingers hesitated for a second before ghosting along Eren's jaw. No twitching or shying away.

The growing heat had him sliding the watch into his leather breast pocket. It didn't help that Eren was leaning forward in such a manner. The loose, wide neck of the shirt nearly exposing all of Eren's golden brown shoulders. The ties from his shirt dangling and swaying from each small bump Levi did. The view locked his grey eyes down Eren's shirt. He could see the soft valley of dark golden skin. The small bumps of trained muscles fighting against the stubborn smooths of lingering baby fat.

Oh, the things he could do. The things he could get away with doing. The ideas entering Levi’s head weren't the most innocent but his body nearly pleaded for them. He had to stop though. He couldn't do something like that to Eren. Not outside his own mind.

Even if he were to ask Eren, would he agree to such things? Levi hasn’t pinned Eren to be one for handholding without blushing. Let alone kissing or anything considered more for adults. The guy never gave a second thought to a flirtatious compliment, so asking straight out for sex could only send Eren into cardiac arrest.

Or would it? Maybe Eren wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed by sex. Maybe the confused, lost look when Oluo would make a lewd comment was only disgust at the joke. That couldn’t be. He’s seen Eren’s disgusted face and it wasn’t shown in those moments. Eren had to be generally confused by such jokes. Too young or maybe just too oblivious. Goal focused, mindset only on killing the titans.

Levi’s pale fingers brushed from Eren's jaw down to his neck. It was tempting though. Eren was always so tempting. Especially now, leaning over so close. Mouth slightly parted. Eren’s natural plump lips so biteable, enough to make Levi lick his own smaller pair. And how could he ignore those sparkling green eyes? Not hiding any curiosity from the question waiting to be asked. 

To have a dream become a reality. Levi wasn't much a dreamer outside of the little sleep he got, but that didn't mean he didn't dream at all. And as of recent, Eren had been haunting them. Wide awake, sitting at his desk too early in the morning. Always taking his hand to lead him away from a more innocent path.

Like a string getting cut, Levi snapped himself and his hand away. He wasn't like that. He couldn't do that to Eren. What was he thinking? Trying to act upon them as well...

He pulled the watch back out from his pocket. The surge of warmth spreading through his body gave him a shiver. Looking to watch, then back to Eren- 

What if it was a light kiss? More gentle than the breath of a ghost. Surely just one kiss couldn't hurt? Levi leaned forward again, close enough to smell the bland basic soap everyone uses to wash their bodies. The slight twinge of Eren’s own personal scent mixed in.

Levi drooped his eyes. Watch clutched in his fist, balled on the armrest of the chair. So close. Enough to feel the high body heat of Eren. To feel his own breath off Eren's cheek. His nose only a hair away from the smooth, unmarred fat of Eren’s cheek. Only having to press his lips forwards. He could taste Eren. To taste the golden-brown skin on his tongue. To feel every soft curve and to melt against the warmth of Eren. 

Levi’s mouth slowly parted. His mind fighting between kissing or not. Wanting both. His lips were closer, but just a taste would work. His tongue wanted it. Both could work.

Neither.

Levi pulled himself back. Catching his breath as the heat of the moment still flowed over and further down his body. He needed to get a damn grip. Of all the times he’s been alone with Eren, had the other tied up even. His body has never betrayed his better judgment. 

Adjusting his beige winged jacket, tightening his cravat, even wiping his palms down his thighs. Levi squirmed back down into the chair and glared to his leg now resting over his knee. It couldn’t fully hide the bulge in the front of his white pants, but it felt like it worked enough that Eren wouldn’t catch on. Or be in the line of sight of Erwin, who would most definitely catch on.

~Click~

“- Did your father ever give you anything of the like?” Levi tried his best to focus more on what had just happened than Eren, or the question asked to Erwin.

He normally had no problem hiding his otherwise strong feelings yet here he was. Cock at the ready. 

Levi shifted his eyes back over. Watching Eren's hands slide up his plush thighs. Moving from his hunched position to a stand. The move only made Levi's cock seize and a heat shudder down his spine. Wishing his own hands to do the same action, pants or none.

Levi rolled the watch between his fingers. Maybe it held some sort of perverted power the longer he held it? The warmth it left in his palm and under his fingers made it a compelling theory. If he gave it to Eren would he feel the effects? How would Eren handle it? Would he pick Erwin over him, or deal with himself? The curiosity and thoughts of Eren getting horny and the various ways the younger could deal with himself left Levi to sigh.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand. When did he allow his cock to control him? Or some shitty horny watch at that.

“Are you okay, sir?” Levi looked up meeting Eren's concerned beautiful face, “I mean.. You haven't touched your tea. If you want me-” 

“I’m fine.” Levi turned away. He interrupted that sentence too soon as his mind and cock pleaded with just how much he really did want Eren. 

Levi shifted in his seat, holding the watch up and out for Eren’s confused hands.

“Sir?”

“Just hold on to it for a few seconds. See if you can scramble an idea of where it came from or how it works.” He was dying to know if it would work for Eren as well. How or what he would do with it? Levi wouldn’t lie that he wanted Eren to feel the same hunger of lust he currently felt. He wanted Eren to make the first move before he did something he would regret and wouldn’t be able to take back.

Levi went about watching from the corner of his eyes. The way Eren pressed his lips together to hide a smile. The way he held it in his palm like a sacred trinket that, with even the smallest of movement, could possibly break the watch. 

Levi’s eyes moved down to Eren’s groin, no tent like he currently had. Nothing alluding to a spike of lust on the shifter. Could the titan power make him immune to the side effects?

Shit, he was starting to sound like Hange.

“This is a very nice watch, sir.” Eren peered back to him with a worried look. Like he wanted Levi to take it back. He didn’t want it, but he did want Eren. And from the way the corner of Eren’s mouth pulled into a struggling frown, maybe it had begun to work.

“I assume it’s a stopwatch.” Levi wondered if he too would freeze if Eren pressed the button. Would he feel anything? Would Eren act upon any feelings? Could he tell if Eren would press it?

“Ah, that seems useful, sir. Especially for training.” It was obvious Eren wanted him to take it back but was it from the growing heat of lust or the innocent fear of breaking it?

“Haven’t seen if it actually works, do me a favor and try.” Eren seemed taken back, body shifting as he spoke,

“Are you sure, sir? What if I break it?”

“It might be already, so just do it.”

Levi watched Eren’s finger move closer to the top. The anticipation, eagerness that Eren would press it had his cock twitch, making him shift uncomfortably in the leather chair. He could feel the precum already wetting a small spot in his undershorts and the touchy-needy sensation was next to overwhelming. 

_“Just push it already, fuck.”_ His mind begged. Eyes staring as the tan finger pressed down.

~Click~

Levi felt a cold sweat that conflicted with the heat of his lust. As fast as it came it was gone.

Did time pass, and how much? Did Eren figure it out? Levi still felt the throbbing in his cock and was more than a little disappointed. Yet he kind of expected it at the same time. He looked up to Eren who was turning the watch in hand, eyes and brows narrowed down at it. 

So desperately had he wanted Eren to make a move on him.

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t think it works.” Levi stopped himself from groaning or having his head lull back onto the chair. Knowing Eren, he probably pressed it again after seeing the lack of movement from the arms and ended up missing the opportunity.

At the very least he wanted Eren to enact, but it seemed it wouldn’t happen. Fuck, how he would have loved to feel the linger of spit and the waves of relief of a spent cock if it had worked. To know Eren was cheeky enough to suck him off on his own accord, in front of Erwin no less, only perked his cock more.

It was asking too much from the ever oblivious Eren Yeager.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Erwin questioned. Levi gazed over to him, he seemed just as curious and Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted the older man to have it. It was more dangerous in his hands. Who knew what he would do, and the options listing in Levi’s mind weren’t promising. Even if he didn’t want to give it away. At least it was a good attempt to deflate his boner. 

Levi waved his hand in the usual boring gesture as he spoke, “Knock yourself out.” 

Erwin gave an appreciative nod back, allowing Eren to hand it over as he smiled. Why did he smile so much at Eren?

Levi watched intently again, waiting to see what Erwin would do. If he would push the button. But he was called by the sweet voice of Eren. Something he found hard to resist,

“Levi, sir? Would you like your tea... now? Before it gets any colder and wasted.” Eren made a good point and Levi nodded. Least he could distract his mind, and try to dissipate the painful strain of his cock with the thoughts of his boss.

“Thanks,” He mumbled as Eren handed it to him. It was then he felt it. The cold sweat hit again. Levi knew the button had been pressed. But how long, what did Erwin do? Levi didn’t have time to look as within a second he heard Eren give a confused yelp. 

His first thought was that Erwin had taken advantage of Eren, and Levi turned his head up to where he had heard the younger. He looked fine, clothes as they were.

 _”Seems like you're the only one sick enough to do that,”_ Levi scowled at his own thoughts. There was a bit of a shock on Eren’s face. However, Erwin seemed more concerned with the shifter.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Erwin asked. Round face flushed, Eren looked to his feet.

“I’m… I’m sorry! It was just a chill that surprised me. That’s all.” Levi felt defensive then. Was it just a chill like he got? Or had Erwin done something to him? Before he could speak about such things, Erwin turned his attention to him.

“It does appear to be broken. Maybe the travel to your hands did something to the cogs inside?” Erwin held the watch out for Levi to take. Sitting up from the chair he snatched it a bit defensively, mindful of his tea in hand as he quickly sat back down as he were. Almost relishing in the warm heat that pulsed in his cock at the movement of his pants rubbing against it.

“Captain, sir?” Eren started, “Do- Do you mind if I see it again? I don’t mean to… be a bother...” Levi looked to him a bit surprised as Eren trailed off. 

Had he been wrong? Did Eren feel something too? What did Erwin do to cause this? From the darkened cheeks, Eren had to be more or less on the same page as him. Was there something going on between the two of them? The thought pissed him off. Here he was struggling to keep his cock in his pants and not jump Eren into next month and Erwin had already won him over?

Levi gave a deep sigh, he was overthinking. More with his dick than his brain. Erwin’s lust started and ended with paperwork and theory-crafting, while Eren’s at least started with titan slaying. Which he was the best at. Which also meant Eren should lust for him...

Shit, he needed release soon. This was hell.

Eren gave a soft thanks and gingerly took the watch from Levi’s outstretched hand. Looking it over again, Levi watched Eren’s finger hover over the top. Taking a sip of tea, he turned his sharp eyes to watch Erwin flip through papers as he loved to do. 

If Eren did anything to Erwin, Levi would notice. He would see if his blond hair was out of place, or if Eren had kiss the man’s ugly lips sore. He nearly sneered at the thought, even as he felt the chill of Eren pressing the watch.

~Click~

Eren looked between the two older men before him that were unmoving. This watch had to be special and more than the strange warmth that seemed to flow over him the longer he held it. 

One moment he had seen Captain Levi holding the watch in his left hand, up near his chest. And in a blink, he had it in the other hand. Hiding it away on the other side of the leather chair. Acting like nothing had happened, even if he looked more disgruntled than a moment before. Not to mention there was a linger of touches on his neck and cheek. Maybe he had mindlessly touched those?

But just now, Commander Erwin had held it in one of his hands. Within a second, the watch had been in the other, the man leaning back into his large leather chair with the watch held up to his eyes like a gem.

There was something happening with the watch and what Eren had assumed was foolish, childlike thinking was actually...

Eren took a step closer to the still Levi. While he knew his Captain could be as silent as a graveyard in winter,

“Um, sir?” He tried, waving his free hand in front of his superior’s face. “Captain Levi?” He gently called again leaning forward. Looking to the pissed off scowl on Levi’s face directed towards the Commander. 

Captain Levi was very handsome, even while grumpy. Eren could admit that no problem, and has since his trainee years. Features sharp like the blade he skillfully and effortlessly could wield. Voice too smooth, yet no less harsh than he would expect his superior to have. And yet he had heard the calm and kind in it as well. 

_“Kiss him,”_ His thoughts demanded. It drew his eyes to his Captain's lips. They were smaller and thinner than his own. Tight as they held the scowling frown. Eren’s heart skipped at the thought. He couldn’t do that! Absolutely not! Even if he wanted to, Levi would no doubt knock him out for such a perverted action. 

Eren hadn’t realized he had been moving closer till there was a small touch to his chest, followed by a light slosh. Leaning back, it was evident the tea held in Levi’s strange grasp had spilled a little. Not in Levi’s lap or the chair, but on the prominent bulge between Levi’s legs.

“Oh- Oh no-! Damnit! Damnit...” 

Eren bit his lower lip, clenching his jaw tight as his arm snaked between the held teacup and Levi’s leg. Spilling his Captain’s favorite tea was most likely second on the shortlist of ‘Things you will die for doing in the Scout Regiment.’ And he had just done it. 

A lone tan finger moved to rub the tea spot. Circling around and watching the dark spot only get bigger as he swiftly moved his finger up and down the hard bulge. To lighten the spot and to lessen the chances Levi would hopefully notice.

It was then Eren realized what he was doing, where he was doing it, and who exactly he was doing it to. Eren stood up straight with a yelp. Arm quick to snake away, as his body stumbled back with an apology spilling from his mouth. His back bumped into the desk causing the tea set to clink but not spill or fall. 

Eren held his free hand up to cover his gaping mouth. The forgotten watch clenched tight in his other hand held to his chest. He moved his palm from his mouth to hold his cheek,

“I- I am… So sorry, sir! I… I didn’t-” He couldn’t form the right words. Not only his mind buzzing but his body as well.

It was wrong to stare as he turned his head towards the room’s door at the side, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off how big his Captain was. Was Levi not only the strongest in humanity but the most well-endowed too? Maybe that was the reason he always seemed so pissed. Surely having such a large man-hood had to hurt when walking and fighting with the tight uniform pants on. It would explain why he often sat as he did, and stood with his legs spread apart. 

Eren shook his head. He had to pretend it never happened. But now with his heart rate up, and a heat between his legs, how could he forget what just happened? Eren moved his hand from his cheek to pull the dark leather cover of his uniform on his hips, over his growing erection. To touch his Captain, let alone in such an inappropriate manner… 

He was so dead. Spilling tea, staining Levi’s pants, assaulting him in a perverted manner.

But… surely something so big had to be held with two hands. If it was that big in the tight pants then… how big would it be out of them? Maybe his mouth would be needed. Eren bit his lower lip, knees bending and thighs tightening. It wasn’t till his trainee years did he learn how two men had intercourse and now knowing how it happened, 

Shaking his head at such thoughts, Eren shifted his thighs. 

Was it not only thick but long too? How big was too big? Was it as long as his mind was picturing? Would his tongue be wide enough for more than the tip? Eren gulped down the overflowing spit gathered in his mouth. 

He could always look. 

Right now. 

He could taste to see if Levi really was the biggest and strongest. But would his Captain want him to? Would he let him? No, of course not. Giving a hard shake of his head to dispel the cloudy perverted thoughts, Eren stood up straighter.

Was it his body, or was the Commander’s room quickly becoming an oven? He wasn’t going to shift, was he?

Moving back to where he had been stood the best he could remember, Eren closed his eyes and gave a few deep breaths. Nothing had happened! Captain Levi and even Commander Erwin, weren’t looking to him, so he should be in the clear, right? If they were frozen they wouldn’t know what he did. As long as he covered his front it should be fine.

Eren looked back to the watch. Giving a press to the top with a frown. He didn’t want anything to do with the cursed object anymore.

~Click~

Levi’s hips gave a small jerk as he closed his eyes. His head tilted back just a bit on feeling a lingering warmth on his cock. The sharp intake of air through his nose was loud as he dug his free hand into the leather armrest.

“Levi?” He heard Erwin ask over papers flipping. Levi moved his free hand to cover his face. Ignoring the questioning tone in favor of doing his best to resist rolling his hips and rutting himself against his own hand like a horny teen. 

Thinking of-

Was that Eren’s doing? It wasn’t precum soaking through his pants already, was it?

Levi peaked through his fingers over to the younger. One hand pulling his front leather cover with a deep red settled underneath his amber cheeks. Green eyes looking everywhere but to him as Eren’s arm held the watch out. 

Levi debated putting his tea down and taking it back. It had to of been Eren to touch, or was it even tongue, at his cock. Seeing as the younger currently held the watch in his grasp. Maybe Eren did understand the power. But why not finish what he started? What stopped him from sucking his pleading cock?

Levi pressed the cup to his mouth. Chugging the last remaining lukewarm tea before leaning forward, using the back of his hand to press some papers away for his teacup to rest. Levi leisurely held his hand for Eren to drop the watch into. Grey eyes sizing over Eren as the watch was placed into his palm. He tried not to shiver as Eren’s fingers grazed his palm. But he did enjoy watching Eren squirm. He had told himself he wouldn’t make a move unless Eren did first. And if Eren acknowledging his cock, with his mouth even, wasn’t the first move...

“Well if… if you are done with your tea, Captain, I’ll just be...” Eren struggled while moving to snatch the empty teacup. He was trying to getaway? He was the cause of this mess. Him and his damn cute face.

“Eren, you should know better by now to clean up the messes you make.” He could feel Erwin’s eyes questioning both of them and couldn’t give any shits. He’d fuck Eren right there on his desk in front of him. 

A dark smirk grew on Levi’s face realizing he very well could do just that.

“S-Sir-?!” The deep blush had spread to Eren’s ears and neck, only failing his attempt at seeming confused. “I- I am cleaning, sir!”

“Oh? Is that so? Doesn’t feel like it anymore.”

Levi didn’t give Eren a chance to run or sputter or cared for Erwin to inquire what was happening. Holding the watch up he happily pressing the top down. Heated eyes focused only on Eren.

~Click~

Levi pressed himself off the chair, placing his free hand on Eren's cheek. Slowly turning the younger’s head to face him. Eren was unchanged, eyes wide, mouth open in protest. Cheeks stuck painted red under his amber skin, looking down to where Levi had just been sat.

“You're honestly too damn cute.” Levi found himself uttering, brushing his knuckles against Eren's soft cheek. Breathing a deep sigh on finally feeling just how soft they really were. 

With the watch in hand, two fingers wiggled through a belt loop on Eren’s hip to pull him closer. He gave a huff on feeling Eren’s own hard cock against his with their hips now pressed together.

“Have you ever been kissed by another man, Eren?” Levi wasn't going to wait for a reply or actively seek one out as he brought his lips to the ever tempting, fade to red lips of Eren’s. Freehand moving from Eren’s cheek to card and grip the thick soft locks of the younger’s hair. And with Eren’s mouth already parted, Levi gave his tongue a taste of Eren’s mouth. 

A breathy deep growl exhaled as his teeth bit and pulled Eren’s tongue out pass his large lips. Sucking and slurping it, tasting the linger of potato soup Eren must have had from lunch as Levi rolled his tongue around Eren’s. He tasted better than he could have imagined. His lips finished with a kiss at the tongue before moving to the soft cheeks that had tempted him so many times before. 

Levi felt himself melt against Eren’s chest as his lips grazed over the fatty cheek. The dark golden skin was unmarred and just as warm as Levi’s breath bouncing off it felt. Only this time he wouldn’t hold back. Pressing his lips to the cheek, deeply inhaling Eren’s scent. His tongue flicked out again, drawing around, and tasting the hint of sweat.

Before pulling away with a huff, Levi trailed back to give a few pecks to Eren's abused plump lips and to taste his tongue again. Trailing his kisses down to Eren's jaw. Tongue and lips switching between kissing and tasting as Levi trailed down to Eren’s shoulders, into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m done living this fantasy out only in my dreams,” Levi growled, tilting Eren’s head so green would meet his grey. “And I can feel that you wouldn’t mind if I acted those dreams out.” Levi kept his fingers through the belt loop as he rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together with a satisfying huff of heat leaving Levi’s mouth. The warmth in his chest flowing in a rolling heat down his spine.

This was real. Eren in his arms being real and not just a dream. The soft fatty curves weren’t just a pillow, death gripped to his body. The warmth on him not from the summer night under the blankets. And this wasn’t another quick wet dream. He has smelt, touched, and tasted Eren. All that was left was to fuck the shit out of him. 

A tingling pulse had Levi sliding his other hand down, both now pulling Eren’s hips to his, the growing hardness of Eren’s cock to his own had Levi licking his upper lip. Peering over to Eren’s face, tongue still out and eyes sparkling wide. 

He didn’t want to pull away, but his hand left Eren’s hip, moving to Eren's chin. Pushing it up to close his mouth. Leaving a rather innocent look with the wide eyes and dark amber cheeks stained with deep-red underneath.

“Ah...You're cute like this, Eren.” Levi frowned. It was almost painful how much his body bleed just looking to the younger. The more Levi spoke his feelings, the more his hands twitched. Needing to touch more than their uniforms. 

One of Levi’s hands occupied itself by sliding back down Eren's chest. Abs not as developed as his own but that's what made them enjoyable. His thumb came up to rub Eren's nipple from over his shirt. His mouth continuing to abuse Eren's neck and shoulder. Moving up to kiss and bite Eren's ear while he rubbed the hardening nub till they freely poked a small tent under the linen shirt.

Levi pulled away and grabbed Eren's arms, dragging them over his wider shoulders. Making sure there was no room for air between them. Giving a low hum as his free hand smoothed down Eren’s back. How many nights did he think about the plush of Eren’s ass? To wonder how the fatty cheeks would feel in his palm. To see his hips slam against them and send visual waves of pleasure through Eren. 

Levi’s fingers dug under the leather to get closer. To feel more. He spent no time sliding his hand over the roundness. Hissing on cupping a small bit of Eren’s large ass cheeks flushed against his palm. Fingers pressing and squeezing the cloth-covered fatty mound only caused their hips to grind and cocks to rub more.

“Shit-“ Levi cursed, feeling the sweat on his brow. Everything felt good, but not enough. There was more. He wanted to do more with Eren. To Eren. 

The needy throb his cock pulsed with never left. The thick want of Eren’s spit to drench his member. To feel that hot, wet mouth and those beautiful big lips against his swollen cock. To see those gorgeous eyes peer up to him again. He said it once and now was the time to see it, Eren on his knees before him. No matter how wonderful it felt to be rubbing against Eren. To grip the delicious mounds of fatty ass cheeks that formed to his needy grasp, even while covered. Levi was dying to have Eren suck his cock and to later pin the younger on it.

Only there didn’t seem any ways to do it with this frozen form. He didn’t want to thrust into a hollow cave of heat. It was called “sucked off” for a reason. And Eren needed to want to do it, no half-heartedness could do. 

Even if he wasn’t the strategist, Levi had to think of an attack plan. If he were to press the watch like this, Eren might die from the mortification. Who even knows how Erwin would react. At most, it looked like they were hugging. Innocent enough, from that view. On the other hand, Levi was beyond done with waiting. He would go mad if he had to wait longer with his cock strained in the damn uniform pants. Eren was right here, ass in his hands and their dicks against each other.

“Damnit.” Levi groaned. Brain wracking between the haze of lust to think of something other than just fucking Eren’s thick ass right here, in the now.

He moved his hand away from an ass cheek to pull Eren’s arm between their bodies. Fitting the watch into his amber palm, curling Eren’s fingers around it. If he could force Eren to press it, would it count to the both of them as frozen? Only one of them?

He had to try and be fast. The second he pressed the watch, Eren would feel every lingering touch. Every trail of spit. Levi moved his free hand to dig back into Eren’s thick hair gripping it tightly. If he pressed down fast enough Eren would be forced to his knees in the extreme short time frame he had between button pressing. 

Even if Eren was the only one unfrozen, Levi just wanted his cock sucked and the same feeling from earlier applied. Knowing full well he’d have Erwin’s attention, and having Eren sucking his cock in front of such an important figure in the youngster’s life, his cock couldn’t get any harder. Even if he only felt the aftershock of it. Knowing Eren willing would choose to do such, to him, over the Commander, was so fucking attractive. Eren putting him, holding him, higher than the commander of the regiment… 

“Don’t fail me, Eren.” Levi breathed. Hand gripping Eren’s with the watch between their palms. He wasn’t sure why he closed his eyes as he pressed Eren’s finger down.

~Click~

Levi was fast to press Eren’s head down. His plan had worked on bringing the younger to his knees. Now to press Eren’s finger down.

“Levi?” He heard Erwin’s confused authoritative voice from behind. The leather chair scraping the wood flooring over Eren’s rising stammering, forming into a yell. All he could do was give a dark smile, eyes opening a hint to see dark brown hairs between his fingers before pressing their fingers down on the watch.

~Click~

Eren could feel a wet trail on his cheek. A soreness lingering on his lips, and the taste of black tea on his tongue. There was warmth all over his body, burning in some places. A nipple, his hips, even an ass cheek. He was trying his best to calm the raging pound of his heart. Feeling as if it could pop any second longer he stayed where he was. 

At the same time, he couldn’t find himself able to move. Besides the hand gripping his hair, his other fingers were laced through what he presumed to be Levi’s. Pressing a familiar warm metal between their palms with his thumb trapped under his Captains.

Just breathe. Calm down.

Despite his efforts, Eren couldn’t calm his heavy breathing. Ignoring how those words sounded like Levi in his mind. He dared not take his eyes off the wooden desk before him. 

No matter how many deep breaths Eren took, his heart just wouldn’t calm. It didn’t help he was holding his superior’s hand. The same hands that have slaughtered countless Titans. And if those burning feelings scattered all over his body were to go by. Captain Levi was not beating, but fondling him. Touching, maybe even licking him.

It wasn’t rage Eren himself expected to feel coming to this conclusion. Maybe if it had been anyone else, he would be fuming. But the feeling was more akin to joy on realizing that Levi had done those things to him. The strongest man in all the walls. The man he’s looked up to since word about Levi reached the training grounds. 

Eren was acutely aware he was on his knees. And if Levi’s thigh buckles were just below eyesight, that meant the hardness pressed to his cheek was... 

No doubt about it. His Captain’s exceedingly stiff, and exceptionally large cock. Hidden away under the straining white pants. 

All Eren could do was release a loud and high whine as the spreading blush over his body felt like molten. “Captain?!” Eren tried. Eyes still locked to the dark oak desk before him. “Captain Levi!” He barked again. The silence must have meant the man was frozen. 

His voice was high as he breathed out another whine. “W-What is happening?!” Eren closed his eyes, lifting his arm to grab Levi’s hand in his hair. With some gentle pulling and a few pricks of pain, Eren managed to remove the pale boney fingers from his hair. 

“Captain-” Eren started. Struggling to find his voice now with both hands grasping Levi’s. A great distraction as he looked to their entwined hands. The stark difference of skin color and not far off size. Levi’s were rough. Hardened from years of battle and cleaning. Which could be debated as a battle.

As he finally pushed his head away Eren turned his eyes up as he continued, “Do you… Why did you-?!”

Eren was more or less stunned at the expression Levi was making. Not that his Captain wasn’t expressive. Levi was nowhere near the level Eren knew himself to be. The man had not so much blinked a tear, or ever had a ghost of pink, let alone red on his cheeks since Eren had met him. Even during all of this… pervertedness. Then again Captain Levi didn’t seem the type of person to get embarrassed in the first place. Or be in a situation that could ever make him feel so. Captain Levi was a rather shameless man, really. And this only proved it.

But the emotions Levi did flash around him have always been, to a point, subtle. An eye roll here, a sneer there. A smirk that Eren catches. Levi’s eyes were already narrowed like Mikasa’s. A bored, uninterested look was seventy percent of his facial expressions, with twenty percent being anger. But the look on Levi’s face now… that must be in the other ten percent.

The gaze fixed to him, that Levi was giving, had to be the most perverted one Eren has seen. If not the scariest. 

The hungering smirk and the shine from the setting sun flooding through the windows, illuminating the grey in his eyes to silver. Eren was starting to put the puzzle pieces together. The look, the hand that was previously in is hair, the position his body was in.

A short squeaking hum left Eren’s throat. Turning his eyes to the floorboards below. Earlier the thoughts had barged into his mind, but to actually do the deed? Wasn’t it just the perverted watch pressed between their palms guiding them? 

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t against the idea. 

After all, it was only fair since the Captain had played with him, that he returned the favor. And to do that, Eren removed his hand from Levi’s. Using it to help release the other one holding the watch. Quick to sit up and slide the old cursed object into his back pants pocket.

Now all that was left to do...

Eren bit his lip, dragging his eyes up till they rested on the thick bulge of cock inches from his face. Even the leather cover skirt was parted to make more space for the hungering cock straining the white pants.

”Please excuse my… inexperience… with this.” Eren didn’t bother to be surprised at his low tone. Bringing his hands up to gently drag the tips of his fingers down the hardened mound. Over the small stain of tea he had made.

Suddenly Levi’s words from earlier made sense. He did make a mess. It was his job to clean it up and the Captain was giving him permission to do so. 

He let a shaky laugh out, more at himself.

With a deep intake, Eren brought his lips to the tea spot. Hoping to suck the liquid out. Pulling away only to see he had successfully made the spot darker. Much more noticeable as well. There was only one way to clean them now. But to do that-

With a small quake to his fingers, Eren undid the belts and pant’s button. Trying his best not to break the skin of his lips as he gnawed at them. His knuckle brushed against the length of the cock following the zipper down. Eren swallowed down a gulp as his fingers dragged back up to grip the waistline. It only took a few yanks and wiggling before the white uniform pants were at Levi’s knee-high leather boots and his grey button-up shirt hung loosely around his strong body. 

Eren slid his hands up Levi’s legs. Hardened with muscles and a gash of an old scar or two scattered here and there. Tucking his fingers under the waistband of the white undershorts, Eren slowly pulled them down. Just enough to free his objective and more so desires. 

He flinched with a yelp as Levi’s cock sprung free. Smacking his nose and bobbing against his cheek. Eren did his best to ignore the smeared wetness to tuck the front of Levi’s grey shirt into the waistband of the underwear at Levi’s sides. Keeping it as a curtain to Levi’s private’s. 

A shudder rolled down his spine as Eren leaned back, fully looking to the length. It was crazy how… perfect it looked. There was no doubt that Levi had to have the biggest cock in all the walls. Certainly the biggest Eren had seen. The more he stared at it, the bigger the craving he felt for it. The more his legs spread and back arched. 

The thickness plus the length… Eren could only breathe out, “Captain, you’re so big.” Shaking his head knowing Levi was frozen and wouldn’t be able to say anything back to the compliment. 

Adjusting his knees to be more comfortable on the wooden floor, a clear shine from Levi’s tip caught Eren’s eyes. The same stuff that possibly was on his cheek? The tea no doubt. Curious, he brought his finger up to it. It was wet, slippery even as Eren smeared it around the cock’s swelled head. Pulling his finger away, the trail stuck. The clear substance glistening in the light before detaching. 

With a tiny drop left on his finger, Eren brought it up to his mouth. Giving it a lick only to find it most definitely wasn’t tea. But it wasn’t bad either if the small hum that sounded from his throat was to go by. 

Taking his hand, Eren smeared the rest of the clear substance. His thumb helping guide the slick from the head down to the long base. Back and forth. The more he did it the easier his fingers and palm glided up and down the cock. There wasn’t much, but to have his hand gripping and pulling, pushing along the length with more ease was satisfying. 

And the heat he felt as he dragged his fingers from the tip of Levi’s cock to the black hairs. Having his palm cup the engorged shaft, rushed through his body. Even if his thoughts were scrambled with lust, it was clear his body wanted more. From his toes to his hair, Eren wanted to do more, just like Levi had touched, kissed, and licked him more.

Bringing his other hand to help grip the cock. Eren put his shoulders into pulling and pushing the long member. It only amplified the heat between his legs and caused his back to give a small arch.

It didn’t take long before Eren's mouth hung open. Huffs and puffs of hot air bouncing off the glistening tip. Without much thought to it, Eren brought his lips to meet the pinkish top.

His tongue slid out to taste the entirety of the head. Circling around with ease before allowing a small part of the cock to enter his salivating mouth. Eren was more surprised at the low moan he made than the slightly sweet flavor of the liquid. It made the cock seemingly taste even better and allowed more to be pushed into his hot mouth. 

Keeping his hands at the base, Eren pulled away. Licking his lips before putting his mouth back over the head. Going a tad deeper, filling his mouth with more of Levi. He didn’t pull off as his lips got passed the head. Finding a proper bob as he hungrily sucked up Levi’s cock. Uncaring as his moans hummed out the deeper he tried to go. 

Popping it out if his mouth, Eren turned his head. Going about licking the sides of the shaft. Trying to cover as much as he could with his tongue and lips. Kissing and licking, slurping loud at the length in the quiet of the room. A small payback since he reasoned Levi did this to his face, before popping the cock back into his mouth. Pulling the length deeper pass his lips.

Eren couldn’t help as he grew more eager, his Captain tasted so good. And he now slightly regretted having Levi’s fingers removed from his hair. To no longer have their hands connected. He chanced a glance up to Levi as he bobbed his head. Green meeting the intense silver. The same perverted smile on Levi’s face. Eren choked at the sight. His embarrassment getting the better of him as he pulled his mouth away. While it was obvious that he was sucking Levi’s cock, it was easy to actually forget Humanity’s Longest Cock was connected to Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. By not only doing but enjoying something so lewd, to meet Levi’s eyes, was too much. He took a moment, hiding his burning face to help bring his breathing to a steadier level.

“I wish you weren’t frozen, so you could tell me if I’m doing this right, sir,” Eren mumbled, wiping the drool from his mouth and chin with his sleeve. How the hell was he supposed to know if he was doing it right? Levi looked like he was enjoying it before Eren even knew what to do. 

He could always unfreeze Levi. But… there was no way he could click the watch again while sucking his Captain’s cock! What if he had gotten the wrong impression? If his clouded thoughts had jumped to this perverted conclusion? What about Erwin Smith? The goddamn Commander of the Scouts was right there. Who knows what would happen if he un-paused time.

There was no way. He would get sacrificed or tossed out from the Regiment. Both most likely. 

This was all cursed. All because of the damn watch. Eren frowned, wincing as he shifted to pull it out from his pants pocket. The movement momentarily bringing his attention to his own abandoned cock begging in his pants.

The metal seemed cold in the palm of his overheated hand. This was also Levi’s fault too. He was really the one to start this mess, so he should be the one to clean it up. 

Eren gasped at the thought. A small breathy laugh escaping as held the watch in hand. It was Levi’s watch and it was his superior who had touched him first. Even if he gets in trouble, even if he has no credibility compared to Levi. He knows for a fact this was Levi’s fault. He was the one who started this. Even if the Captain verbally denies it, they both would know the real truth. 

With more confidence and a cheeky smile, Eren moved both hands back to Levi’s cock. The watch made it a little more difficult but all he needed to do was press the button.

Sliding Levi’s dick back into his mouth Eren gave another hum. With an inhale through his nose, he looked back up to Levi. Beginning to bob his head as he pressed the button.

~Click~

Levi’s body shuddered as he rolled his head back. A low and drawn out sinful curse leaving his throat. Shaking his body and breath. He was quick to grab on to the thick strands of dark brown hair at his hips.

Eren actually did it. Was currently doing it.

Levi gave another, quieter breathy curse. Head tilting forwards as his hips attempted to jerked into the hot wet. His eyes widened meeting sparkling green. His chest heaving with the stolen breath at the way Eren’s eyes curiously pleaded with him.

He was stunned. Too mesmerized to acknowledge the squeak of a chair. Memorizing his cock disappear into Eren’s hot, moist mouth. Pass those swollen lips, bigger and redder from their work. The shine of sweat, the pleading in those glowing green eyes.

This wasn’t a dream!

The building pressure in his cock brought his hips jerking forward. Face contorting to a grimace.

“Shit-“ Levi hissed, face pulled as he fought with his desires, closing his eyes. He wanted to cum. Right down Eren’s throat, maybe even over his pretty face. But Eren deserved some attention too. A reward for doing exactly what he wished. For acting out his dreams.

The thumping of a cool metal to his hip had him opening his eyes again. Fuck Eren was gorgeous on his knees. He’s known this since they met. But to live it out-

“Eren,” he couldn’t say more. Couldn’t find the rest of his voice to ask what the hell he wanted. Was it the watch? Fuck it. Eren could keep the damn thing truthfully. Maybe next, Eren could surprise him by riding him.

“Le-vahi, Tahe ei-!” Levi felt his grip tighten in Eren’s hair. The vibrations of Eren trying to talk had him nearly rolling his eyes back. 

Then the heat was gone. The chill of air causing him to shudder. He was so close…

In a daze, Levi looked back down to Eren. A pouting frown on his adorable face. A face that could be covered in his cum.

“Sir, please take it back!” Eren hissed. The flare of red under his dark amber cheeks glowing like his green eyes.

It took a second for Levi’s brain to float back up to his head. Processing Eren’s request. Gently grabbing the watch from Eren’s hands, the younger gave a relieved sigh. A hint of a smile before his lips pressed to the tip, his amber hand coming to wrap and confidently hold his dick.

“This is your fault, sir. ” Eren breathed, hot breath flowing over Levi’s begging cock. A twinge of snark, confidence even in his voice. Those green eyes peering up to him through long thick black lashes. Eren’s beauty was already dazzling, but too see him like this? 

And he wasn’t wrong. If he had kept his hands to himself-

“Fuck,” Levi hushed, gripping the watch in his palm. Unrealizing he pressed the button as he stared down in a complete daze. 

~Click~

That was until Levi felt Eren’s slow teasing fingers halt over his length. The lack of hot breath, where each puff caused his lower back to tingle. 

Taking a quick second to admire the sight before him. Levi groaned as he rolled his head back.

“You’d be pissed... if I came all over your beautiful face? Wouldn’t you, Eren?” He gave a small grunt pushing his hips forwards. Gliding his throbbing cock through Eren’s gentle grip. The tip nudging to Eren’s fat lips. 

“Mh, that’d be unfair... and I’d be making another mess, huh?” Levi licked his bottom lip, carding his fingers through the dark locks of Eren’s thick hair. “You’ve been so good. You deserve a reward, like my cock.” 

Levi removed his hand from the soft strands. Wincing as he pulled his dick out from Eren’s grasp. But the prospect of finally fucking Eren’s ass was on the horizon. He just had to stay mostly calm and not cream himself, Eren’s face, or the floor, before then. 

Gripping Eren’s arm, Levi hoisted the Eren’s body up to a stand. Quickly resting the watch onto the desk while moving the amber arm away. Peppering a few kisses to Eren’s face while pale hands gripped the younger’s wider hips. 

Kissing a trail down to Eren’s neck, thin fingers began to tug at the belt hugging Eren’s waistline. Pulling it off and allowing the rest of the leather straps hugging Eren’s chest to loosen and easily be pushed off. 

Pulling his lips away from Eren’s neck, Levi lowered himself enough to grip Eren’s thick thighs that held no gap between them. Fingers dancing around the leather straps before undoing them. Dropping them to the floor as Levi straightened up.

“I’ve been curious. Wondering if this body hiding under here is anything like that giant one.” Levi worked on unbuttoning the white pants. Sparing no time as he pushed the pants and underwear down together. “Besides the obvious, of course.” Clicking his tongue Levi knelt down, lifting Eren’s legs to remove the large knee-high boots. Doing so to himself as well. He wanted all the angles, and Eren to be peak flexibility. Body forming to his will. 

While Levi wanted to last. He knew, or rather, could feel how the second his cock got close to Eren’s ass, it was only a matter of time till he came. He was far too riled up from Eren’s blowjob. And with both their bottom halves exposed now, feeling the reality of Eren’s fat ass might break him. 

Levi floated the idea of taking Eren’s shirt off. To spoil himself with the sight of every inch of flawless amber skin. But with the blonde bastard still in the room, Levi wanted to keep most of Eren for his eyes only. Frozen or not. Erwin was looking at them. Blues wide to match the rest of the shock on his face. At least where they had been. And that was enough.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t peek before thoroughly rewarding Eren for his excellent behavior.

Pale hands trailed up Eren’s hips, allowing his arms to carry the shirt up with his touch. Taking a slow deep breath as he raised the shirt high enough to expose Eren’s nipples. A hint surprised at their brown color. Ignorantly thinking they’d be pink like most others he saw. They were beautiful, in an almost delicious way. Enough that Levi mindlessly licked his upper lip. Moving down to take one into his mouth. 

He could imagine the soft squeaks and breathy puffs of moans Eren could be making in his head. Each swirl of tongue, nibble and pull from his teeth. Between the flicking and rubbing abuse, his hand gave to the harden nub not being mouthed. Only to switch to keep it fair. Knowing with this current predicament Eren might just yell from his embarrassment if he were to unfreeze him. Any other time, perhaps a more intimate natural one, Levi knew deep down Eren would be just as sweet as he tasted. He wouldn’t be shouting with surprise but gasping with pleasure. Asking him, no begging him for more.

Levi let one of his hands slide down Eren’s back. The smooth natural arch and the gentle muscles traced under his palm. Stopping himself before he reached ass cheek. 

Not yet.

His cock twitched, half his mind also upset. Pulling away from Eren, shirt falling back to cover most of the shifter’s body. 

Levi took a small step back. Not acknowledging Erwin standing from his chair, least he lost his boner entirely, Levi moved a few of the papers. Making enough room for Eren’s hands to hold the desk. He was going to need the support with how hard Levi awaited fucking Eren’s round ass. 

Turning Eren over, Levi’s eyes locked to the peeking rounds of Eren’s ass from under his shirt. Swallowing down the lump of spit in his throat, Levi kept his eyes to watching where he placed Eren’s hands. He had to prolong and savor this. Even if there was a next to none possibility of it being a dream.

But his body was reaching its limits, and he needed, wanted, to fuck Eren. To fuck him like today was their last day of living. He wanted to enjoy the moment. 

Levi tucked his fingers under the hem of linen. Smoothing his hands up pulled Eren’s shirt up as well. Exposing more and more of that soft amber bubbled ass. A perfect round, released from the tight pants and leather cover. 

Gripping Eren’s ass Levi groaned. Watching his fingers sink and the ass form around his palms. Lifting the cheeks and watching them bounce down. Until the shirt fell and covered his sight. With a tsk, Levi yanked the shirt up. Rolling it to stay out of his way. Happy now that the amber cheeks were fully exposed. Smoothing his free hand over both cheeks, even teasing a peek. Spreading one of the ass cheeks to peer to Eren clenched hole.

“Fuck-“ Levi breathed. Ghosting his finger down the crack. Damn it, he needed lube. He needed it now. 

Patting his jacket down was instinct. Sure he always hoped to be caught in a situation that would end with his dick in Eren’s ass. But carrying lube on him just wasn’t practical, anymore. Sure in the Underground it made more sense, but up here? The rules were different when it came to simple human desires. 

With a growl, Levi moved to stand. It wasn’t a matter of Eren being able to heal. There was no doubt Eren gorgeous fat ass could handle his primal desires. Eren has shown to have too high of pain tolerance. However, Levi personally didn’t feel like rubbing his cock to a burning point with no lube. Just the thought made him cringe. 

Carding his boney fingers through the black strands of his hair. Levi puffed out an exasperated sigh, “Damn it. Why couldn’t this shit happen in my room...”

Looking around the office it clicked, like a titan’s ass falling on a building type way. Erwin had that box of useless shit. Saying he bought too much stuff that he hasn’t found a use for. Bullshit reasons that made no sense to Levi. Erwin never overpaid for things without a purpose. Hobbling ass out, cock pointed like an arrow on a compass, with nothing but his shirt on his shoulders, over to the corner box… It was still a strange sensation. More so as he squatted down and started rummaging. Much to his surprise, one of the bottles he had pulled out was in fact lube and not old perfume or forgotten bottled water. Actively ignoring why Erwin would buy some, it was to his benefit currently.

With awkward hobbling, Levi hurried back to his rightful spot behind Eren’s legs. Nearly peaking as he thumbed the lube around Eren’s entrance and hole while his other hand eagerly pumped his swollen cock slick. With a wince Levi forced himself to stop jerking himself off. Moving to pull Eren’s cheeks wide with both hands, Levi sucked in a long breath as he pushed the tip of his cock against Eren’s asshole. Relenting his hold on one of Eren’s plush ass cheeks, Levi steadied his cock, pushing it past Eren’s lubed hole with ease.

“Shit-” Levi breathed, his jaw slacking open the further he slid in Eren’s tight heat. Panting as his pale hands moved to grip Eren’s wide hips with his cock sheathed fully into Eren’s ass. Levi shuddered while digging his fingers into Eren’s hips. Taking a moment to adjust and not instantly pound his way to climax. To savor the feeling of Eren’s tight warmth around him. But it was hard not to do just that. 

Pulling out to his head, Levi hissed slamming his cock back into Eren. Watching as each of his slow but powerful thrusts slapped his hips against Eren’s ass. The ripples of his impact following up to his hands at Eren’s hips. 

Burying as deep as he could into Eren, he reached over grabbing the watch. Holding it to Eren’s hip, Levi picked up his pace slamming into Eren. 

“I want to hear from you, Eren.” He panted between his bucking, “I want to hear your moans. My name from your pleasure-filled breaths.” 

~Click~

Erwin’s voice was only sub-level compared to Eren’s yelp.

“Ah- Mhn! Le-Levi, sir?” There was a small joy in seeing Eren’s body jerk back and forth. Hearing Eren’s harsh breathing in tune with his. Feeling Eren push back on to his cock and those fluffy strands of dark brown hair swaying with each thrust. 

“Levi, sir! Ahn, So-So good!” Levi cursed pausing his powerful thrusts. Only to take his free hand to lift Eren’s thigh. Resting the shifter’s foot on the edge of the desk to resume his pounding.

“Ah- Levi! I’m- I’m-!“ 

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me, Eren?” Levi picked up his pace. Fingertips digging into fatty thigh as he clenched the watch in his palm against Eren’s hip. If Eren was already close, Levi felt it was only a matter of time before he burst. Fighting himself this whole time. Surprise his body didn’t betray him the second he entered Eren.

“Levi-!” Grey eyes blinked as Eren’s amber arm reach back to him. Was he asking to be… held? Levi couldn’t remember the last, or first time he fucked someone who wanted to face him. And vice versa. That was too intimate. 

Then again, this is what he envisioned Eren to be like. The type he dreamed of. Eren being cute, wanting to be held close during intimate moments like getting his brain fucked out. 

Levi breathed out a huff of air hearing Eren moan his name again in a sob.

~Click~

Eren’s huff and puffs were silenced but Levi’s weren’t. Taking a moment to slide out of Eren, he put the shifter’s leg back down. He was pleasantly surprised when turning Eren around to face him. Cheeks still flushed, eyes pleading now to the side, mouth hung open wide. 

Draping Eren’s arms over his wide shoulders, Levi gently smiled pulling Eren closer. Kissing and nuzzling Eren’s slightly sweaty cheek. Adjusting so Eren’s lower back was against the edge of the desk. There was a certain pleasure of pulling and grasping Eren’s fatty thigh to his hip. 

Placing the watch back down on the desk, Levi realigned and just as easily slid his cock back into Eren. Moving his hand back to grip the watch and Eren’s hip. Giving a fee gentle thrusts before pushing the clock knob down.

~Click~

Eren’s head and eyes were instantly meeting Levi’s own heated gaze. A surprised yelp, embarrassment causing Eren to turn his face back away. Leaning forward to hide away as each powerful thrust where their bodies fully met caused Eren to give high whines. 

Levi could feel Eren’s hands tighten on his shirt. Just like he could feel the burning butterflies of his climax building in his gut with each quick slam he gave Eren. 

While it was a more intimate action, Levi knew it might actually drive him wild. “Eren? Ha, look at me.” Releasing his hold on Eren’s thigh, Levi turned Eren’s head to face him. Holding his palm to Eren’s cheek. 

Amber hands slid down from his shoulders down to touch at his muscles through the shirt. It took a few hesitant eye shifts till Eren’s eyes locked to his at the command for a few seconds. Just their breathing moans and skin slapping skin sounded in the room as they held each other's gaze. 

Eren’s breath hitched, his back arched as Levi frantically pounded into him. He was going to cum. Could feel the tingling sparks of pleasure boil in his gut. 

Hiking Eren up and burying as deep as his cock could. A cut gasp fell pass his lips, turned into a curse as Levi shut his eyes and spill his cum. Gently rocking his hips as his hands clutched each ass cheek.

Panting and coming down from that numbing high. Levi looked down to Eren. Also breathing harsh but a dumb cute smile on his face. Slacked in his arms but still holding onto his shoulders. Looking further down, Levi huffed a smirk at the cum splattered at the bottom of Eren’s shirt. 

Eren being satisfied with only his cock was a huge ego booster. Too much even. Then again Eren didn’t seem too hard to please when it came to affections. Sweet cute Eren.

Levi brushed a few sweaty hair strands sticking to Eren’s forehead. Surprise as trembling hands came up to grip his wrist. Holding his hand to Eren’s soft cheek. 

“I… I hate that watch, s-sir.”

“Oh?” 

“It’s cursed. It’s perverted.” Levi could have laughed. Unable to hide his smile as he breathed.

“I’ve grown rather fond of it, personally.”

“Are you two finished?” Eren jumped in his hands hearing Erwin’s voice. Eren going back to clutching his shoulders. That worried and embarrassed look taking over his features once again as Eren huddled into himself the best he could. 

Pulling out with a squelch, Eren gave a closed mouth moan. Their eyes meeting again as Levi let Eren’s thigh go from his grasp. 

“For now.” The events started to settle in his mind. His cock spent, cum nestled up Eren’s ass. He fucked Eren. In front of Erwin, nearly on the man's desk. If it had been any cleaner, Levi would have fucked Eren fully on it. 

~Click~

Carding his hand through his hair Levi turned the watch over in his hand. While it wasn’t a dream, he and Eren very well couldn’t just walk away from this. Well, he could, but…

What if they both thought it was a dream? This watch couldn’t just exist however it currently was doing so. He certainly wasn’t going to give it to Hange either. No matter where it came from, something had to be done with it. 

As it stood in Levi’s mind, there were two options. Keep it or get rid of it. 

Looking back down to Eren, whose face was covered by both hands. Levi knew the right thing would be to destroy the damn thing. Eren himself said it was cursed. But Levi felt it was more a blessing. It granted him the ability to live out his dark fantasies. 

“Gah, Damn it.” Levi set the watch down. Pulling his underwear back over his sated cock. Moving to pull his pants and belts back on, his thoughts argued between both choices. Cleaning up the mess he caused would help clear his mind. Eren was right after all.

Slipping his boots back on, he helped frozen Eren slip his underwear back on. Giving a good few squeezes to the fatty cheeks both uncovered and with the underwear back on. Not bothering to clean his cum out. A present- No, it was a reward. 

When both their clothes were on, belts latched and shirts tucked back into pants. Eren’s cum hidden just under his belt. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. Originally wanting to move him back to how he had been standing previously. But Levi stood there with him. Hugging Eren close. With a sigh and a good few heartbeats later, Levi finally moved Eren. Letting go to look him over and move him to how he remembered. The best he could at least. Same with Erwin. Putting any old paper off the desk back in the Commander’s hands, happy at the deep scowl set on the older man’s face. Unable to stop the little “heh” from escaping as he moved back around the desk. Snatching the watch before plopping down, Levi gave one last longing look over to Eren. 

Face flushed hands held out in front of him. So cute. He could convince Erwin it was all a dream, maybe. But Eren? He couldn’t nor wouldn’t. There was no way he could with Eren having a sore ass and cum dripping from his hole. 

Only Erwin had to forget. He and Eren could continue this flare of passion, right? Eren didn’t seem like he hated what had happened. Just the watch. 

Oh.

Maybe… Just maybe Eren had hoped for a more natural, wholesome romantic experience? They still could. Just not in Erwin’s office. He’ll take Eren in his room. Literally, on his bed, on his desk, against the wall. Holding each other tight with all the Lube they needed, however long.

~Click~

“Oh, my g-“ Eren started to wheeze, opening his eyes being startled by the casual sight before him, “Oh… it wasn’t-?” 

Eren looked to him, then to Erwin. Levi followed those green eyes over to Erwin’s face looking no different from Eren’s.

“You guys okay?” Levi cooly replied, hanging the arm that held watch off the side of the chair. 

“Hm,” Erwin rubbed his eyes, “I- Were you two not just...?”

Levi raised a thin brow. “Just, what? Yelling at Eren to clean up his mess?” He side gazed to Eren, hand held over to motion to the tea. Cute as ever as Eren held his hands to his chest, eyes wide looking to him. 

“Uhm…I’m, I will.” Levi watched as Eren took a step, wincing and biting his lips. He gathered the tea set, shyly looking to Levi with that blush still on his cheeks. With the tray in his hands, Eren gave a small bow walking towards the door. 

“Thank you for the tea, Eren.” It was adorable watching how quick to open and duck pass the door Eren was. Levi giving another huff of a laugh. 

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” Levi peered over hearing the squeak of the leather chair. 

“What what was?” Levi pushed himself out of the chair. “Was I not suppose to drink the tea Eren provided?” 

Ready to go find Eren and continue where they left off. He would let the old man figure it out. If it was real or not. It’ll be fun trying to get Erwin to admit what he had witnessed anyways.

After closing Erwin’s office door, Levi gave one last look to the watch. Grateful at what it had done and brought him. However…A grunt passed his lips as he squeezed his hand shut. Crumpling the metal in his palm. Opening to confirm the broken pieces. After all, it was safer this way. He had already gotten what he needed.


End file.
